


Hidden Depths

by Huggiebird



Series: APH Drabbles [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: alfred being a dork, matthew being an smartass, not really a drabble anymore, surprises at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggiebird/pseuds/Huggiebird
Summary: Alfred loved scuba diving, but he never would have though to find a being from legends on one of his dives.This was supposed to be a drabble but turned into a one-shot. Enjoy!





	Hidden Depths

Alfred F. Jones loved scuba diving. He had been fascinated by the deep blue ever since he was a child. The world was more water than land after all. Alfred had vowed to see every inch of the blue earth that he could. Even it took his whole lifetime. His fascination with the seas had started when he was a young boy, his father telling stories of pirates and mermaids and hidden treasures in the sunken ships on the sea floor. Almost every evening before bed whenever Arthur visited.

Alfred was currently traveling with his brother Matthew near the edges of the Arctic circle, or at least the part of the Artic sea that froze last. For research purposes.

Matthew was his half-brother, for the Canadian born teen had had a different mother than Alfred had, but that did not deter Alfred from loving him like a real brother. Arthur was their biological dad though. Matthew had lived with his own mother in Ottawa and Alfred had lived in New York, with his mother before both brothers moved to London to live with Arthur when they had finished primary school.

That also was the reason both teens had a different surname than Arthur. Arthur had left both his sons with their mothers because the Brit knew his job was too hectic and demanding to raise two sons at once and give them a good upbringing while running his business at the same time.

Arthur Kirkland was the director of the Kirkland Marine Aquarium and Research Centre at the outskirts of the metropolitan city of London. The location was perfect, just ten minutes’ drive away from a big deep bay. Visitors came from all around the world to see the exhibitions and the rare creatures Arthur managed to gather during his career so far. 

Alfred had taken up scuba diving when he had moved and it had paid off. He and Matthew were employees of his father’s aquarium and this time they were on research travels to try and find new and exotic species to display at the aquarium. If the two were not out and traveling, Alfred was a caretaker for the bigger marine life at the place. Matthew usually either helped Alfred or Alistair, their uncle who was the marine surgeon and veterinarian.

“Mattie, are we there yet?” The American whined after a while. Matthew rolled his eyes. “Almost, just a few more minutes and we will arrive at our coordinates.” Matthew was the only one of the two with a boating licence and that was bothersome sometimes. “I swear, father has been nagging you about a boating licence and you keep postponing the lessons for one.” Alfred pouted instead at Matthew’s remark.

True to his word, Matthew stopped the engine of the research vessel they were on a few minutes later, “Get geared up, okay? I’ll keep an eye on your diving line.” The Canadian said, throwing out the anchor to secure that they would not drift away from the coordinated spot. Alfred quickly got geared up and gave Matthew a sign he was ready to dive. Matthew nodded back and the American quickly disappeared underneath the waves.

Alfred had to get adjusted for a bit but when he had found his bearings again, he started to explore, holding the line in one hand while doing so. The strong diving line was fastened to his wrist too, just as a precaution for when Alfred let go of the line. That had happened before when the American had gotten excited at a previous diving trip. That time Alfred had almost gotten lost and had been nearly out of oxygen before he had found the surface again.

Alfred grinned under his breathing mask while he looked around. A lot of ice but not a lot of exiting animals yet. Alfred had been puzzled about the coordinates at the beginning of the trip and he still was. Why go to the poles of all places? There was not a lot to see anyway, right? Alfred was about to turn back to the boat to tell Matthew he had not found anything interesting after an hour of searching when a glow caught his eye.

It was not one he would have thought to see at the poles though. The glow moved slightly. Alfred nearly gasped in surprise. It was alive! A creature? Most likely. He slowly started to approach the light purple colour he saw, trying not to scare away the creature that was making the light. If the creature was making it on it’s own, it had bio-luminescence. Neat! 

What Alfred could see was cool, a long scaly tail with bio-luminescent stripes along the length. The tail ending into a flowy, yet sturdy fish tail. It was more a mix between a fish hand a whale tail really. It had two back fins like fish usually had, higher up on the tail. He still could not see the upper part of the creature, though.

“What are you…?” The American mumbled, extremely curious to discover what he had found. But not prepared, and he probably never would have been, if he would be asked to tell the tale of this adventure.

Alfred followed the glow more and froze on the spot when the creature suddenly turned to face him in a fit of flexibility he would not have credited to the creature of this big size. What was staring at him was nothing like what he had imagined, not even in his wildest dreams.

Alfred stared and swallowed, suddenly nervous. Not because of the sharp nails he saw on it’s paws- hands? Could he call them hands? But because of the very human face staring back at him, glowing amethyst eyes and all. The creature- It had webbed ears, which were twitching slightly to pick up possible sound perhaps, and a normal human chin and jawline. Only it’s ears and nose were not human. It’s nose was almost formed like a human nose, were it not for the slits for nostrils. 

Alfred slowly reached for his speak transmitter on his suit, the creature following his movements with a predatory gleam in it’s eyes. Alfred cleared his throat and pressed the button. “Mattie,” he spoke softly as not to startle the treasure found. “Bro, I found a goldmine.” Matthew’s response was sceptical but curious. “No really! Don’t freak out but I found a mermaid! Or a merman, I don’t know it’s gender-” Alfred could hear laughter on the other side. “No really! I swear! It’s staring at me!”

The creature had thankfully stayed where it had turned, still eyeing Alfred with distrust and the ever-present predatory gleam. He realized it’s gender after a bit longer staring, a male, obviously due the lack of femine traits visible.  
Alfred found his courage to finish what Matthew had interrupted.

“I found a merman! A real merman!”


End file.
